When doing roadwork it is sometimes desirable to make a temporary hole in the asphalt or pavement. This may be done, for example, when trying to locate utility lines prior to directional drilling under the roadway. These holes are then covered either by a large rectangular plate, or filled with a plug, which has a plate with a cylindrical portion that matches the approximate size of the hole. An example of a core hole plug is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,490 (Aesch, Jr.) entitled “Core Hole Plug Assembly.”